


White flag flies above

by CharaHudson



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Chairman Meow, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Alec, it's my first fic so I apologize in advance, shameless Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaHudson/pseuds/CharaHudson
Summary: Magnus stared pensively at Alec. His feline eyes were narrowed and, for once, bare of any glitter or makeup. Alec couldn’t help but squirm in his seat and think how creepy they were—the way they seemed to dig into his mind to get right where Magnus wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... hi.  
> It's my first time here, and I'm super excited! But also a little scared, because English is not my native language. So it would be really nice if you could... you know, just spend two minutes to tell me if I should stop this translate-my-fics thing.
> 
> Also, your eyes are not bleeding thanks to my awesome [beta](http://distortedrain.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you for being here, see ya.  
> G.

Alec was embarrassed. Quite embarrassed, actually. More than he should have been, considering the situation, but he couldn’t help himself.

His gaze kept darting, restless, looking across the loft: Magnus’ last change of furniture held no more secrets for him. He knew it all by heart.

His boyfriend, on the contrary, seemed very much at ease, maybe even unaware of Alec’s internal turmoil. Magnus was wearing nothing but a pair of soft cotton pants that hung low on his hips. Between his perfect manicured fingers, he held a steaming cup of tea, the mug adorned with the gloriously written message “legalize catnip” and a picture of a very high Chairman Meow on it.

Magnus stared pensively at Alec. His feline eyes were narrowed and, for once, bare of any glitter or makeup. Alec couldn’t help but squirm in his seat and think how creepy they were—the way they seemed to dig into his mind to get right where Magnus wanted.

“Cupcake,” Magnus declared, pulling his best poker face before taking another sip from his mug.

“Magnus, please,” Alec snorted as he kept fidgeting on the couch while the warlock slowly approached him, his bare and soundless feet on the eccentric floor of his—their—home.

“It’s cute,” Magnus pointed out lifting an eyebrow. “You need to stop playing hard to get, Alexander.”

“You keep saying that,” Alec complained. He cast a pointed glare at Chairman Meow who, because of his embarrassed restlessness, had decided to shove off—probably heading to the master bedroom, pretending to be bothered by their little quarrel like the furry drama queen he was. “But I’m not. It’s just you being… you know, a little too much.”

“I’m just trying to find you a nickname for… our intimacy. You know that, right? Yes, you definitely know that. And you like it too.”

Alec’s cheeks turned crimson—of course he liked it. It was in that very moment that he realized one thing: he forgot his belt on the kitchen counter, the exact place where Magnus threw it after eagerly pulling it out from his pants’ loops.

“I’d call you Biscuit,” Magnus offered with a shrug, maybe not so unaware of his boyfriend’s thoughts, “but Clary claimed it long before you did… you know, she’s a darling. She doesn’t grumble like you do.”

_That might be because you don’t have to roll over every flat surface of this house with her, I hope_ , Alec would have liked to argue, but his voice died in this throat, cheeks flushed and heart pounding in his ears. He wondered if he would ever be able to hold his own with his boyfriend’s lack of decency. A part of his mind—the part with Magnus’ voice, for sure—whispered to him that he didn’t feel so shy and awkward when they rubbed under each other’s clothes.

“Clary… she…” Alec cleared his throat and cast an uncomfortable glance at his boots, abandoned on the floor several meters away—one under the living room table, the other only God knew where. He took a deep breath. “Well, you don’t have to call her that during… how did you phrase it? During _intimacy_. I also hope you don’t share intimacy at all. I just started to appreciate the little girl.”

“Buttercup!” Magnus blurted, after rolling his eyes.

“No!”

“Sweet cheeks?”

“Magnus…”

“Honeybun? Tater tot? Angel pie?”

Magnus took one step closer for every pet name he blurted out. He didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the last one, though. He half smiled and half grimaced, making his mug vanish before moving further like the predator he was.

“Oh, Magnus! Please, stop it.”

“Sweet pea?” Magnus tried, ignoring Alec with a smile on his face. He lazily roamed his eyes over Alec’s torso, while observing the same t-shirt he helped to wrinkle just a few hours before.

“Cherry bloss—”

Alec groaned, cutting Magnus off, pressing his hands to his ears and rising to his feet. “I’m leaving,” he said. He was done with that: no pet names _at all_.

But Magnus wanted otherwise, quickly pushing him back down on the couch with a hand on Alec’s chest. Alec landed with a snort and looked up at him with a surprised frown, every second more aware of his spread legs and his pounding heart.

_Was he going there the whole time?_

Magnus towered him, the soft fabric of his pants brushing against his Shadowhunter gear with a slight rustle. Alec knew he wasn’t wearing underwear. And he wasn’t ashamed.

The Warlock lowered himself onto Alec, moving like a cat, and spread his already open legs even more, straddling him. His green and golden eyes shined with mischief, never leaving his body.

Alec shivered: somewhere, in the back of his throat, he began to feel the same hunger.

“I give up,” Magnus murmured with amusement, a hint of satisfaction in his voice whilst moving his fingers with the usual flourish. Blue sparkles danced right above Alec’s nose, and he tried to focus on them instead of his boyfriend’s mouth, which was promisingly caressing his ear. “I will just pant your full name when—”

“Good,” Alec interrupted, a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. He felt good with Magnus’ warmth all over him, suddenly relaxed, confident, and not frightened anymore.

“Sue you and that _Stamina Rune_ of yours, darling. I’m never going to win.”

_But it won’t prevent me from trying_ , his mischievous face seemed to say. They both knew he didn’t need to spell it out loud.


End file.
